Tumbling Down
by Demetria0620
Summary: They were not lovers, no they were not. Minato did something with his tongue that made Rasa whimpered and clutched the Hokage closer. They were not lovers, and they would probably never be. But they were definitely something. (Because the Dads of my Konoha!Gaara AU needs some action. Same AU as Child of the Wind)


**A/N : You adore my cracky universe, don't you? I'm extremely stressed when I wrote this, guys. Sorry not sorry. Same AU as the Child of the Wind AU.  
**

* * *

"You know the word, right?"

Rasa openly scowled. Yes, he understood the reasonings and the concerned implications of those words, but he used to be the Yondaime Kazekage, thank you very much.

"I'm not made of glass," he spat through gritted teeth, slightly insulted though he ended up sounding sulky in the end.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

A defensive whine. Sage, the man who tamed Shukaku should not even have a pout that cute. What the hell.

"You implied," Rasa huffed, averting his gaze from looking at the scandalous pout the other man was sporting. "I'm not weak."

"But—" his counterpart flailed, arms flapping in exaggerated movement. "Not everyone has smooth first time," the man finally settled with a soft squeak. "It's just a reminder that I will stop if you say the word."

Rasa rolled his eyes.

He is not weak. He is the strongest shinobi of Sunagakure—well, strongest now that his youngest son has practically disowned his roots and allied himself to Konoha.

Not that Rasa would have any say. He disowned the child first.

It left a bitter tang in the lump lodged in his throat.

 ** _"_ ****_I'm the Hokage's son_ ****."**

And not one of the child's words was a lie.

Long gone the infamous Sabaku no Gaara. Instead, in the monster's place was _Namikaze_ Gaara, the youngest son of Yondaime Hokage, the younger brother of Kyuubi's jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto, honorary grandson of Senju Tsunade and the apprentice to the revived Senju Tobirama—a proud Konoha shinobi that wielded the Kazekage's kekkei genkai.

The unpredictable violent Shukaku demon container was replaced by that happy mischievous child, nurtured with love that Rasa failed to provide but the Yondaime Hokage so easily given.

Sunagakure lost Shukaku. Rasa lost Gaara.

Heck, Rasa has probably lost his mind too—considering the predicament that he was in.

He choked out a tiny gasp when there was a particularly harsh bite at the juncture of his neck—a bite that invoked a long-forgotten pleasure—and he keened, a hungry groan tore out of his throat when the bite was followed with gentle apologetic licks on the forming bruise.

Sage, when was the last time he has gotten intimate?

Wait, how old was Gaara again?

The child was a month away from turning into thirteen when he smacked some senses into Rasa with his bijuu-enhanced Rasengan. Add that to the two years and a half the child went off gallivanting the world with the former Nidaime in a training journey that they just returned from—

Sage, it has been almost sixteen years since Rasa last got laid.

Rasa scowled.

His partner misinterpreted it.

"Should I…," the lips that previously lavishing his neck with tiny kisses stopped as vibrant blue orbs came into his gaze, staring at him intently. "…stop?"

Rasa snorted, reaching out a hand to tangle the surprisingly soft blonde locks.

"Don't even think about it," he growled, brimming with _want_. "We only have this weekend, Minato."

Minato laughed, teeth grazed over the length of Rasa's neck.

"By your command, Kazekage-sama," the Hokage murmured, mischievous yet tauntingly confident as he easily pushed Rasa back onto the bed, hitching the Kazekage's legs around his waist. "How would you like me to devour you?"

Rasa flat out whimpered.

He had to wonder how the hell he ended up in this situation because this is ridiculous.

"Eyes on me, Kazekage-sama."

The deep demanding tone of the soft purr was enough to halt Rasa from thinking.

Right. Get laid first. Think later.

* * *

If asked, Rasa would only blame one person.

That person was Orochimaru—for being convincingly confident regarding the invasion plan without disclosing the risk of his Edo Tensei.

Ugh, now that he thought about it, using Edo Tensei to control the very creator of that jutsu to destroy Konoha was a stupid idea.

There was a specific history lesson in the history of Kazekage detailing how annoyingly cautious the Nidaime was. Rasa's own predecessor has learnt through the hard way that it was safe to assume that the silver-haired Hokage has multiple backup plans prepared for everything that he did.

There should never be a doubt that Senju Tobirama would prepare multiple failsafe counters for his dangerous jutsu.

And rumours of Shinobi World whispered that despite the goofball attitude of the Yondaime Hokage, the man was probably the most insane Hokage in Konoha's history (which was saying something because the Nidaime was in the competition too). Every enemy of Konoha should know that after the Kyuubi's attack, the Yondaime Hokage has upped his cautionary steps against every speculative attack he could think of.

One of the cautionary steps was that all Clan Head and Clan Heir of age are required to learn the counter technique for each of the dangerous jutsu in the Forbidden Scroll.

Predictably, the plan to Edo Tensei the Senju and Uchiha brothers as their weapons backfired.

The fact that a bijuu's chakra combined with White Zetsu's cells would revive the dead back to living human was the cherry and whipped cream on the top of that horrible invasion plan.

They planned to invade Konoha and took out the Yondaime Hokage while retrieving Shukaku.

They ended up giving Konoha the power of the famed titans of Shinobi History.

And with the feud between Uchiha Madara and the Senju brothers been settled by the Uchiha's own little brother, Konoha gained the strongest Uchiha as one of its fierce guardians.

Which country in this world would even dare to touch Konoha when they have the loyalty of influential titans of shinobi history—all four of them as a living blood and flesh with the strength of their prime?

Konoha's jinchuuriki brothers have taken the liberty of their bijuu's chakra to revive all the founders, giving them a chance of second life with the new generations.

Rumours spread across the Shinobi World.

Konoha is the safest place on Earth.

Konohagakure gained the God of Shinobi himself, the God's younger brother who created most of the dangerous jutsu in the world while being the most powerful Suiton user in history, the Uchiha ancestor who was dubbed as God of Destruction back in his era, and the Uchiha's younger brother, the illusionist master whose name was spoken with awed terror back during the Warring Era.

These people were titans of their history. The very ones who started the creation of Hidden Villages.

Add those four on top of Konoha's already outstanding shinobi listed in the bingo book and one would wonder why Minato didn't try to take over the world.

Lesser men would have done that.

Sometimes, Rasa wondered if Minato has foreseen Orochimaru's plan and acted accordingly.

The process to integrate the founders of the past into the new generations was eerily smooth. Minato knew exactly what to be done to organise the chaos that the revived founders have invoked—having them all settled down into his administration and become a natural part of the village in less than a week.

Thus, the fact that they have gained the titans has allowed Konoha a leisure comfort to allow Rasa remained within their borders to heal from his injuries under Tsunade's disapproving glare.

Even Rasa's own mother was not fiercely protective of his children like how Tsunade was over Gaara.

"You're lucky…," the Sannin has growled at him, hands surprisingly gentle over Rasa's wounded chest, her green chakra soothed the throbbing pain. "You're damn lucky that Minato wears his bleeding heart on his sleeves."

Rasa averted his gaze from meeting hers, only to wince as he ended up making eye contact with cold ruby orbs instead. He has forgotten that the man was sitting there the moment Tsunade walked in for his healing session. It was hard not to be distracted by the Sannin—especially when she was in rage over the abuse Rasa has inflicted on her favourite grandson.

In his moments of vulnerability, Rasa unintentionally made eye contact with the one man he did not wish to face.

Tsunade's grumbling rants faded to inaudible noise.

The ruby eyes lacked the tomoe of the Sharingan, but Rasa felt like he was trapped in an unbreakable genjutsu regardless. He couldn't tear his gaze away, he couldn't speak—heck, he couldn't even calm the bubbling fear that rose up his chest. It was ridiculous. He was the leader of Sunagakure—he shouldn't be rendered speechlessly terrified upon meeting the gaze of a man that was once dead. Tobirama only sat there on the visitor's chair, ruby eyes staring intently at Rasa with no hint of malice, but it still invoked a shiver in the Kazekage.

Something in the way Tobirama was staring at him made he felt like a specimen that was about to be dissected.

There was undiluted amusement in those red orbs, and Rasa feared what it would mean coming from a man so infamous with his questionable ethics.

"…right, granduncle?" Tsunade's voice finally made sense, as she turned to face Tobirama and the ruby eyes shifted its intent stare to meet hers. "If it was in your time, we would've slaughtered the leader of the force that tried to invade _us_ , am I right?"

Tobirama quirked a tiny smirk that did nothing to sooth Rasa's spiking fear.

"Minato would not be pleased with you threatening his guest, Tsuna," the Nidaime hummed, tilting his head just enough to avoid the senbon that Tsunade threw at him.

"I don't get how Madara-jiichan could stand you," the Sannin grumbled, tightening the knot on Rasa's bandages and pointedly not looking in the Nidaime's direction as she packed her supplies. "You're insufferable."

"He is an Uchiha," Tobirama hummed playfully, dragging the chair closer to Rasa's bed. "Uchiha have the tendency of being masochistic. They enjoy the challenges."

"And you're the glowing example of _challenges_ ," Tsunade countered dryly, embracing her inner child and stuck her tongue out to the Nidaime.

Tobirama tugged one of her low ponytails, being completely playful and at ease.

But Rasa couldn't relax.

The Nidaime wanted something from him—he was sure.

He knew that his hunch was right when Tobirama sent Tsunade off with a quiet chuckle—the Sannin's hair was completely undone—and the legend turned his head around to fix that intense stare into Rasa's eyes.

Rasa's reached out for his chakra and winced at the thought that he was so low in his reserve and so high on painkillers that he couldn't even lift the remains of his gold dust. His hand twitched for a kunai as Tobirama leant forward, desperate for something— _anything_ —to defend himself with.

"At ease, Yondaime Kazekage," the Nidaime said in an amused huff, placing one gentle hand on Rasa's shoulder to ease the Kazekage back to bed. "You're going to aggravate your wounds and I do not wish to face Minato's displease if you ended up hurting yourself."

That was another thing.

The respect.

The genuine respect he heard in the voices of the founders every time he overheard them speaking about his Hokage counterpart. They all have different types of respect for the Yondaime Hokage. The Shodai spoke the Yondaime's name with a subtle tone of fear in his adoring voice. Uchiha Izuna spoke of Minato with deep fondness and adoration while his elder brother, Uchiha Madara, spoke of the blonde Hokage's name with a mix of grudging respect and unveiled interest. The Nidaime seemed to hold a degree of comradeship in his voice, the deep interested fondness was not even subtle as Minato's name slipped his lips.

In their own way, the legendary founders respected Namikaze Minato.

That should have rung the alarm bells in Rasa's head into full-force.

It should have, but it didn't. Rasa was pretty high on painkillers and he was rather distracted by the elaborated training plan that the Nidaime Hokage has laid out once the man has pushed Rasa to rest comfortably on the bed.

"Why?" he rasped, halting the silver-haired man mid-speech. "The child hates me. I'm no longer his father," he said, casting a mournful look at the parchment of papers that Tobirama has spread out. "It's the Hokage. You should explain this to the Yondaime Hokage," he swallowed, the words burnt in regret deep in his throat, but he forced them out, taking the blow of his past mistakes. "Minato is Gaara's father now."

Tobirama raised one elegant brow.

"What a surprise," the Nidaime stated dryly. "I was under the impression that with the renewal of your alliance, both of you are in joint custody over Gaara-kun."

Rasa's eyes widened.

" _What_?"

Tobirama looked sadistically delighted.

"Minato requested for your approval and opinions to be considered too," the Nidaime smirked, eyes gleaming in muted amusement. "Else he won't allow me to bring Gaara out of Konoha's gates for our training journey."

" _Why_?"

 _Why bother?_ Rasa's mind screamed. _I abandoned the child._

"I wonder," the Nidaime said with a dry smirk, smoothing his fingers around the edge of the parchment. "Back to the plan," Tobirama resumed, acting as if he didn't notice Rasa's bafflement. "Once he reached fourteen years of age, we would start with completing his bijuu transformation. His body should be able to withstand complete transformation then…."

Rasa was not paying attention. Two words from the Nidaime's lips rang in his ears.

 _Joint custody_.

He had the chance to try being a father that Gaara deserved.

He hadn't completely lost his child yet.

Rasa didn't know what to do with the surge of warm fondness and gratefulness that rose up his chest when his mind unwillingly thought of Minato.

He silently vowed to not waste the chance the Hokage has given him.

* * *

When Minato dropped by to visit him, Rasa mouthed a soft gratitude to the man.

"You're his father too," Minato beamed at him, all pearly white teeth and leaking sincere kindness. "As am I."

"You're more of a father to him than I ever was," Rasa murmured, remembering the peace and happiness he saw in Gaara's face. "You give him the love and happiness he deserves."

Minato's eyes softened.

"Maa…," the Hokage fumbled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "He is thirteen? You still have time to raise him?" he giggled, sounding a bit nervous. "I'll appreciate all the help I can get raising my kids."

Rasa felt a smile tugged at his lips.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Gaara is leaving today."

Rasa hummed in acknowledgement, looking out of the window of the hospital. He knew. He knew that today was the day Gaara would start his training journey and left the safety of Konoha's gates. Tobirama has hounded him multiple times, abusing the Hiraishin to its fullest extent as he was all but continuously popped into Rasa's ward with a disapproving look etched on his tattooed face.

"You should see him off."

Rasa resisted a chuckle.

"Did Nidaime-sama roped you into this?" he asked, remembering the exact same words that Senju Tobirama said to him every time the Nidaime popped into this room. "He asked for the same thing."

"That's because Gaara deserves to have his father send him off," Minato whined, lips jutted into a pout when Rasa showed no agreement to his words. "He won't be back for _two years_."

"I don't think he wants to see me," Rasa murmured, and if he sounded dejected—

—well, he deserved to feel that way.

Minato pouted.

"Two years!" the blonde Hokage tried again, and Rasa vaguely sees the resemblance between him and the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. It was not all the Red Hot-Blooded Hanebaro's genetic that Naruto inherited. "Our boy is off for two years outside of our sight. And you!" he snapped, pointing a finger to Rasa. "You have been separated from him far longer than that," Minato rambled, hand warm around Rasa's wrist, tugging gently. "Surely you want to see our boy as a child one last time before he returns from his journey all grown up?"

Rasa swallowed, noting the warmth of the Hokage's hand though it was the blonde man's words that pounded his head into complete malfunction.

 _Our boy_.

Rasa feared for the meaning of the pleased warmth that bubbled up in his chest.

* * *

"See you at the Summit?"

Rasa halted mid-dressing in favour of turning around, meeting the calm blue eyes of his Hokage counterpart. It was only a month after he tried to invade this man's village, and throughout the whole time, Minato acted as if he held no grudge over the betrayal that Rasa committed. The Hokage has been extremely hospitable throughout Rasa's whole stay in Konoha, having his best healer to aid Rasa's recovery and overall provided hospitality one usually would not give to the leader of the enemy force that tried to hurt his people.

"Maybe," Rasa muttered, not meeting the sincere blue eyes.

Minato frowned and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'll not go back on my words," Rasa said, cutting off Minato's words. "You'll have Suna's backing in the Summit."

Even without Suna's support of the Hokage's proposal, Rasa highly doubted the other Kage would reject the proposal directly. Not when it was decided that Uchiha Madara would be the one replacing Jiraiya as the Hokage's bodyguard to the Summit.

The name of the legendary Uchiha was enough to invoke fear, even among the leader of other shinobi villages.

Plus, Hashirama naturally wanted to follow, considering that he has no one left to annoy in Konoha.

Minato could make the most absurd proposal and people would have a hard time to deny him with two of the legendary titans of shinobi history hovering behind him.

Absurd proposal…such as promoting the rights of the jinchuuriki and their respective bijuu.

Minato is _insane_.

"Then?" the Hokage's frown grew deeper, crossing his arms over his chest. "It sounds like you won't be coming."

"I'll make sure Godaime Kazekage would give you her best cooperation," Rasa hummed, fixing his white robe without even returning the gaze of those vibrant blue eyes.

Konoha's hospital has an interesting colour choice for the walls anyway.

(No it was not, but Rasa really did not want to meet Minato's gaze, okay?)

A tiny gasp of surprise slipped past his lips when the Hokage's hand shot up to help fix his robes, strong fingers smoothed out the fabric before resting on Rasa's shoulders, squeezing gently.

"I think a few months is too soon to dump your workload onto Temari's shoulders. Retire when she is ready."

The Hokage retreated with a wink, leaving the definitely NOT flustered Kazekage to gape at him.

Minato's warmth lingered.

* * *

The first letter came a week after Rasa returned to Suna.

 _Tobirama-san discover the delight of camera. Apparently, water bullets require lots of spitting exercise or else it would explode in the user's face. Gaara slacked off on the spitting exercise. Our boy is adorable, isn't he?_

Clipped with the short letter was a few photos of Gaara in the middle of Suiton practices. One particular photo showed a rather fantastic shot of a water bullet exploding in front of a confused and surprised Gaara, presumably right after the boy attempted to spit it.

Rasa quirked a tiny smile. It was rather adorable indeed.

* * *

The second letter arrived when he was drilling Temari with lessons of the duties of a Kazekage.

He noticed the rise of his daughter's brows when she recognized the Konoha's hawk. However, she made no move to show that she was interested when he unrolled the small scroll. Unlike the last letter, the small storage seal at the corner of the scroll did not contain any pictures but instead it contained a kunai.

 _Gaara created his own seal for Hiraishin. You should keep this one close, in case he wants to come to visit._

 _P/s: Before you start with the bullshit of our boy not wanting to meet you, friendly reminder that he spares this kunai specifically for_ _ **you**_ _._

Rasa swallowed the lump in his throat and ran his fingers along the sleek metal of the kunai. He traced the delicately drawn seal, noticing the thrumming power of Gaara and Shukaku's chakra inside the seal. He quirked a tiny smile, simply happy to be given this privilege of rekindling with his youngest son, only to have his breath hitched in surprise upon seeing the tiny tag at the other side of the kunai, written in the same handwriting of the seal.

 _Chichi-ue_

Rasa clutched the kunai tight to his chest, feeling the hope that one day he would be forgiven brimmed inside his chest. He let out a soft whimper when he felt Temari's tentative arms wrapped around his waist, her sharp gaze fixed on the small tag too.

Then, Temari huffed, nose crinkled cutely as she remarked;

"The little brat better makes me one of those too."

Rasa chortled a laugh, pulling his daughter closer to his chest.

Temari didn't push away.

* * *

By the time Rasa gathered enough courage to send a letter instead of receiving, it has been almost five months since the invasion.

Throughout the months, Rasa hoarded the letters and pictures like a madman, desperate to see his youngest son grow. He has missed a good number of years of Gaara's growth and he did not wish to miss any more of those precious years. The failed invasion opened his eyes to _possibilities—_ of what would have become if he showed a bit more care and love to Gaara.

Rasa was deeply humbled by the chance to repent for his sin to his child.

Minato entertained his desperate needs, seemingly to understand Rasa's desire to be involved with Gaara's growth. The Hokage made no comment of Rasa's lack of confidence to send a letter directly to the boy himself—his fellow Kage probably understood that Rasa feared Gaara's rejection more than anyone else in the world. Thus, Minato willingly played the role of the middle-man, relaying the updates and pictures without any complaint.

Looking back at the letters, it did feel like they were in a joint custody to raise Gaara.

Rasa almost didn't dare to send his letter if not because of Temari's encouragement (she has mercilessly swatted the back of his head with a paper fan). His daughter was less timid now, not even showing a hint of fear to him ever since she started her lesson to take the hat.

"Joint custody works both ways!" she has scolded him, glaringly pointedly at the scrunched paper in Rasa's hands. "Five months have passed, and you have never initiated a letter? Never ask anything and keep on depending on Minato-san to keep you updated? That is unacceptable, Father!"

What even has happened to his obedient daughter, to openly defy him like this?

(But it was good. She needed that kind of spirit to deal with his scheming council.)

Thus, under Temari's scrutinizing gaze, Rasa sent his first letter.

 _This belongs to Karura. Can you pass this on to Gaara?_

Using the same storage seal, he sealed Karura's favourite scarf, one of the many things of hers that he has hoarded throughout these years.

Three days later, he received the exact same scroll he sent, only with a little addition of Minato's handwriting;

 _I'm sure he would be happy if you give it to him yourself. They're in Wind country right now._

 _P/s: Any property destruction caused by Tobi-san should be filed as complaints straight to Hashirama-sama. Konoha would take no responsibilities._

True to Minato's words, it took only the next day for his estranged son to teleport directly into his dining room with a ruffled Tobirama in tow, while the rest of the family gawked at their dishevelled state.

"That was fun," Gaara grinned, dusting sand away from his clothes. "I should bring Naruto here later. Desert Scorpion is so fun to ride!"

Rasa exchanged a look with Temari—his daughter was looking a bit green in the face.

"I'm drowning you the next time we find a large body of water," Tobirama spat a mouthful of sand, coughing so painfully that it was obvious he did not share the same sentiment as Gaara's exhilarated grin.

"I thought you could summon water out of nowhere, sensei~?"

Rasa wisely saved their dinner and pulled Temari out of the way when there was a sudden stream of water that rushed straight towards Gaara and sent the boy flat against the door.

"Sensei!" Gaara groaned, gasping and spluttering water everywhere. "That was not a challenge," he grumbled, wringing his shirt dry before completely giving up and strip out of the shirt, leaving him in his mesh shirt instead. "One would've thought that after being dead once, you would gain a sense of humour."

"Brat," Tobirama coughed, spluttering out sand as he nodded a mute thanks when Temari offered him a glass of water. "Your sense of humour is distorted."

"You do not know how to have fun, sensei."

"You're acting like the fox brat. It's irritating."

"Well, I am his baby brother. It is a given," Gaara shrugged. "Plus, I miss him."

Tobirama frowned, face softened a tiny bit before the scowl made its way back on his face. "You could've written to him like a normal person."

"Naruto enjoyed getting into trouble and make his teachers' life difficult," the boy grinned, pale green eyes flashed with a taunting gleam. "This is the best way to remember him."

That earned twin water dragons that swallowed Gaara whole and flooded the Kazekage's living room.

Rasa raised an eyebrow at his destroyed house.

"Temari," the Kazekage called, turning around to face his successor. "After this, have the scribe to write a complain letter to Shodai-sama," he instructed, smiling tentatively at the surprised raise of Tobirama's brows. "But, as for now, why don't you call Kankurou to come out so that we could have dinner with the whole family?"

Rasa did not miss the delighted gleam in Gaara's eyes and the quirk of knowing smirk on the Nidaime's face.

Rasa breathed a little bit better when Kankurou finally came out of his room. This time, his eldest son didn't try to stomp away the moment he saw Rasa. Instead, the puppeteer has rushed towards Gaara, wrapped his arms around the drenched boy's body and lifted Gaara up to the air. When he finally released the boy, he kept his arm wrapped around Gaara's shoulder.

Kankurou acted as if Rasa didn't exist though.

It would be difficult to regain his eldest son, but at least this was a start.

* * *

It was during dessert when Rasa had an actual interaction with his youngest son.

Surprisingly, it was the child who initiated the conversation first.

"Do you want some dango…um…Kaze—"

Tobirama coughed disturbingly loud.

"…Um, I mean, Chichi-ue?" the boy's voice turned softer near the end, before he squared his shoulders and determinedly offered the sweets to Rasa. "Would you like one?"

Rasa blinked, meeting the nervous shift of those pale green eyes as the boy offered the box of dango to him and has to resist from hugging the boy. Minato has told him that Gaara was overprotective over his dango—it was one of the kid's favourite food that he would not hesitate to maim for—and to have the child offering his precious sweets to him made Rasa felt a little bit closer to his youngest son.

"I would love too, Gaara."

It surprised Rasa that his own voice could be that gentle and soft.

Gaara cracked a genuine smile. Rasa responded with a tentative one.

A start indeed.

* * *

"Is this a personal thing or your relationship with the Hokage is actually part of the job?"

Rasa halted mid-stroke, his brush hovering for a few seconds above the paper before he placed it back onto its holder and turned his head around to meet the amused gaze of his daughter.

"Relationship?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You exchange letters with him more than the acceptable normal rate of business interaction between Kage," Temari shrugged, feigning indifference though Rasa could see the curiosity in her eyes. "Like, you write to each other about every two days or so."

"He is updating me about your brother," Rasa frowned, confused. "And the progress of the Kage Summit."

Temari hummed, eyeing the letter with a pointed gaze.

"He updates you about the daily shenanigan of Konoha's insanity too," she mused, pulling out a scroll from the organized pile on Rasa's shelves and bared it to the open view. "See? This one tells about the Copy Ninja's supposed marriage that he was not told about. Not a word about Gaara. Or the Summit."

"He is…," Rasa started, hesitating, "…a friend," he eventually decided. "Friends share stories with each other."

Temari actually has the galls to leer at him.

"U-huh," she mused dryly. " _Friend_."

This is it. This is his punishment. His children have lost their fear to him and he would be eternally subjected to the teasing gleam in her eyes.

 _Karura, help me_.

As if his deceased wife heard his prayers, he suddenly remembered the Nara heir from the last Chuunin Exam and a smirk of its own made its way onto his face.

" _You_ exchange letters frequent enough with the Nara boy."

Temari faltered, a deep shade of pink spread across her face as she flailed and tumbled towards the Kazekage's table. She planted her palms at the edge, looking so close to screaming right now.

"How did you—"

"Temari, I'm about to retire, yes," Rasa exhaled in a deep exasperated sigh, "…but that doesn't mean I'm blind or incapable of sneaking up on people," he cocked an eyebrow at his flailing daughter. "You read your letters right there on the couch. Even if I'm not curious enough to sneak up on you, I could still read it over your shoulders."

Temari flushed deeper, lips pursed in pure embarrassment before she lifted her chin up and met Rasa's eyes with a determined gaze.

"Well, at least we're obvious with our relationship! You and the Hokage are dancing around each other despite the daily exchange of your love letters!"

Rasa levelled her his most unimpressed stare, channelling his inner Gaara to the teenage girl.

That was a weak argument.

"They are not love letters," he deadpanned, wiping a hand across his brows.

Sage, isn't Rasa too old for this?

"Ha!" Temari exclaimed, sounding triumphal for no reason at all. "Deny it all you want, old man."

Rasa was about to counter that when his mind finally registered _all_ of Temari's words and he promptly snapped to attention, standing on his side of the table with the looming threatening chakra of an overprotective father.

"Wait," he hissed. "What do you mean with _'our relationship_ '?" he questioned, eyeing his suddenly nervous daughter.

Rasa narrowed his eyes at the fumbling girl, voice turned colder as he added;

"You and the Nara boy—what kind of relationship does that entail?"

"Oh, look at the time," Temari inched away, pretending to look at the non-existent clock behind Rasa's head. "I have to check in with Baki about… _stuffs_ …," she gulped, reaching for the door. "Yes, some administration stuff…See ya later, Father—"

"TEMARI!"

* * *

The exchange of letters went on throughout the whole year as they tried to commence the Five Kage Summit.

It wasn't supposed to take that long to gather all the Kage, but the revival of the legends caused unease and wariness among other villages, that they all need more time to be convinced that Konoha was not about to start a war with the revived legends as the main force.

It fell into the hands of the travelling jinchuuriki and their sensei to establish Konoha's intention of peace.

Though, Minato _did_ send a separate scroll to Rasa to rant about the traumatised messengers he received from Kumogakure because apparently, Tobirama held a petty grudge against the village that killed him in his first life and his flourish arrival to Kumo with _Shukaku_ jinchuuriki in tow was enough to create a mass panic attack and horrified exodus of the village.

To be honest, Rasa couldn't blame Kumo at all.

They were lucky to kill the Nidaime back then because the man was already drained of his chakra and has chosen to sacrifice himself to ensure the survival of his students.

To see Senju Tobirama in all of his revived glory, arriving at Kumo's gates while casually lounging on the head of the infamous Shukaku would have been a horrifying sight.

(Rasa didn't know how to react when a good portion of the scroll was filled with Minato's delirious rants on his mistakes allowing Tobirama access to full Uzumaki archive and the Nidaime somehow find a way to create a jutsu that summon the beasts out of the jinchuuriki's body like normal summons.

Katsuyu was not happy with that development. The slug demanded written words that she was indeed, her Gaara-chan's favourite summons. Gaara indulged her, of course. He always did. Katsuyu was basically his surrogate mother by now.

If the situation wasn't so grim, Rasa would've thought that the Yondaime's rant was endearingly adorable.)

Thus, when they did manage to convince the other Kage to come for the Five Kage Summit, it ended up as a weird experience for the Kazekage.

"You're a horrible drunk," Rasa muttered, hauling the Hokage up to stand a little bit straighter as they stumbled across the dimly-lit corridor of the inn. "I should've not let you drink. This is reckless. You could've been easily killed in this state. A shame of shinobi."

"Mada-chan is keeping tabs on us," Minato giggled, squirming his way out of Rasa's hold. "Any suspicious fluctuation of our chakra and he would spring into action."

Rasa tried really hard to not yelp. No, he did not yelp. That little cute noise of surprise was probably from a stray dog outside the inn.

"Did you just call _Uchiha Madara_ , one of the most legendary shinobi of our history, with such a degrading nickname as _Mada-chan_?!"

Rasa said that calmly, with full dignity of an experienced Kazekage.

"Yep," Minato giggled, popping the 'p' sound in a pout. "He enjoyed it."

Rasa stared at his counterpart with wide disbelieving eyes. "You're insane."

"But it is the truth," the blonde Hokage dared to pout oh so adorably as if Rasa was the unreasonable one. "I know it because he is very responsive when—"

"Yondaime Hokage!" Rasa _calmly_ reprimanded, totally not shrieking.

He did not want to know about the private affairs of the Konoha's leaders.

"Mmm," Minato hummed, seemingly like he was distracted from the current topic as he twisted around to wrap his arms around Rasa's neck and rubbed his cheek to the Kazekage's.

Rasa flushed pink. Minato didn't seem to notice.

"Is soft cheeks one of your genetics?" the Hokage murmured, now planting both of his palms on Rasa's cheeks. "See? Soft. Just like Gaara's," he cheered, squeezing Rasa's cheeks without mercy. "Soft soft soft soft, oh sage, so soft."

Rasa was contemplating on ditching the Hokage right there to end this nonsense when he suddenly felt a looming presence of smouldering chakra. He struggled to keep the squirming Hokage from falling flat face-first onto the floor as he tilted his head to the source of the looming presence, only to avert his gaze from meeting the gleaming sharingan.

"Aren't you going to take your Hokage back to his chamber?" he eventually murmured, shifting his weight to allow Minato to drape himself over his shoulder.

Sage, Rasa is _so_ not fond of affectionate touchy drunk. They broke all rules of personal spaces without care.

He didn't ditch the Hokage onto the floor though.

Madara tipped his head. The moonlight spilt behind him to cast a dark shadow onto his face. Coupled that with his dark hair and gleaming red eyes, Uchiha Madara looked like a demonic cat appraising a helpless prey. The Uchiha leapt off the windowsill, sauntering towards the two Kage with a cat-like gait, sharingan still spinning lazily. The living legend brushed a hand through Minato's blonde locks, a tiny soft smile grew on his face when the Hokage purred at the touch and mumbled something inaudible.

"Nah," Madara shrugged, tucking his arms back into his yukata, sounding deeply amused out of all things. "He looks cosy, all cuddled up to you."

And the legendary Uchiha left Rasa to fend for himself when Minato literally dragged him into the nearest room with strength and balance so unlike a drunk man. Rasa barely able to think anything when the Hokage shrugged the white Kage robes off their bodies before promptly fell asleep on top of Rasa's chest.

That night, Rasa totally did not have the most fitful sleep that he ever had since Karura died.

If he woke up with a contented sigh, his head tucked under Minato's chin while warm arms wrapped tight around his body as the servants hurried to serve their lunch—it didn't mean anything.

Nothing. It meant nothing at all.

* * *

It really meant nothing.

Even when Minato leant close to brush a careful thumb over Rasa's cheeks as they parted ways at the borders.

"You got some dirt there," the Hokage has said with a tiny grin before turning away to his bodyguards.

It meant nothing at all.

* * *

It really meant nothing.

Even when he felt heat bubbled up his chest as he stumbled into the Hokage's office months later and saw the Yondaime Hokage pinning _Uchiha_ freaking _Madara_ to his office table. The blonde Hokage was ravishing the whimpering Uchiha without mercy while the silver-haired Nidaime stalked over them with hungry eyes.

"You're early," Tobirama shifted those hungry eyes towards Rasa, snapping Minato's attention to him.

"Ooops," Minato giggled, patting Madara's cheek playfully when the Uchiha whined at the abrupt stop of their making out session. "Later, Mada-chan. I have a meeting with the Kazekage."

"The meeting should be in two hours," the Uchiha grumbled, shifting his spinning sharingan to the Kazekage. "You're early," he accused, and that glare would have terrified Rasa if not because of the deep flush on the Uchiha's skin.

On second thought, the Uchiha's glare was still terrifying.

"You're supposed to be with my son," Rasa mouthed, mainly at Tobirama, honestly too shocked to think of anything else.

"He is having his naps," Tobirama snorted. "My bunshin will alert me if he is awake," the Nidaime growled, sounding understandably disgruntled.

"But you're supposed to be in the Land of Tea?" Rasa squeaked, mind still slow on processing the event he just witnessed. "That is a week journey from here?"

Did he or did he just not cockblocked Senju Tobirama _and_ Uchiha Madara?

"Hiraishin," Tobirama said, jerking his chin towards the kunai on Minato's walls. "Gaara has one of mine."

Rasa nodded dumbly.

Tobirama suddenly winced, and he promptly squeezed his eyes shut, an annoyed sigh escaped his lips. "Brat is awake."

With one last annoyed glare in Rasa's direction, the Nidaime vanished from sight.

Madara climbed off the table and hurriedly fixed his clothes. He brushed a stray lock out of Minato's face—the gesture wasn't even supposed to look intimate, but it did—and just like that, he was out, looking regal as if he was not recently debauched on the office table.

The legendary Uchiha halted just long enough to give a smug smirk to Rasa.

"Uh…," Rasa gulped, watching the door swung shut behind the legend. "I don't know that you're involved in their… _relationship_."

"Because I'm not," Minato hummed, arranging the scattered papers on his table with the pleased aura of a sated cat. " _They_ are in a steady relationship. I'm just the occasional guest to spice up their bedroom."

"Uh?"

Did he hear _that_ right?

"A man needs his pleasure, Rasa-san," Minato grinned, sauntering close to plant a hand on Rasa's shoulder. "I couldn't stand another woman that is not Kushina," he admitted openly. "But I have no issues with the company of men. It didn't feel like I'm betraying her."

Rasa swallowed with so much difficulty, thinking back about Karura and how much he has been rejecting human intimacy after her death.

Then he thought of the times he didn't mind the skinship the Hokage often indulged with. All the pats on his shoulder and back, the nudging and shoulder bumps, the warm hugs he received in this very office as they parted as friends instead of Kage—Minato was extremely tactile.

And Rasa didn't mind it at all.

Sage, he needed _help_.

This is his _friend_. The first friend he ever had since his youth.

Being a Kazekage of Sunagakure demanded him to be suspicious of everything and it has been so long since he trusted anyone enough to consider them _friends_. It has been _decades_ since he trusted an outsider.

"Rasa-san," Minato turned around with the tiny grin Rasa belatedly realised he has grown fond of. "What do you think of ramen first before we go on with our business?"

It shouldn't mean anything. It really shouldn't—

But Rasa still found the relaxed time spent with the Hokage at Ichiraku Ramen as the highlight of his visit.

Rasa felt _happy_.

* * *

"Is that…"

"My father."

"U-huh," Shikamaru nodded slowly. "And the Yondaime."

"Yep."

"Tema, Yondaime-sama is feeding narutomaki to your father."

"I'm aware of that."

"From his own chopsticks."

"I saw that too, Shika."

"They are definitely NOT on a Kage business."

Temari huffed. " _Friends_ , he says," she grumbled under her breath. "Liar. Liar. Liar."

Shikamaru stared at his girlfriend with a long hard stare.

Then, the blood drained from his face and he whipped his head so fast to stare at the pair of Kage in the Ichiraku Ramen, jaw slacking open as he watched Minato teasingly cupped Rasa's chin and attempted to feed the barely resisting Kazekage with another narutomaki.

"Oh Shodai," the Nara heir breathed, looking like he has lost half of his soul. "We just saw two Kage on a date."

Temari huffed.

* * *

When they returned to Suna, with a plan of students exchange approved and sealed, Rasa resigned to the fate that he will forever be subjected to his daughter's teasing.

The only soothing balm to the eternal teasing was that it invoked enough curiousity from his eldest son and Kankurou finally— _finally_ —stopped avoiding Rasa in favour of addressing Temari's insistent teasing.

The boy raised an eyebrow upon hearing Temari's babbles, his narrowed gaze seemed to pierce through Rasa's skin straight to his soul. Then, Kankurou huffed and turned away.

"Glad to see you acting a bit more human, old man."

Rasa dared to hope upon seeing the tiny quirk of a smirk on his son's face.

His torn family is slowly being knitted together once again.

* * *

"Rasa-sama!"

"Yes?"

"The Hokage sent you a message."

Rasa walked past his smug daughter, ignoring the way Kankurou's eyes followed his urgent steps as he made his way to the messenger. If he was a little bit excited as he unrolled the scroll, it was none of his children's business.

 _Gaara is coming home in a few days. Will you come to greet him?_

 _P/s: Afterwards, we can celebrate your retirement with drinks and hot springs?_

Scrawled below that message was the details of the inn and Minato's general plan for their well-deserved break.

Rasa quirked a smile.

"I'm going on a vacation," he decided.

He might have enjoyed the startled look in Temari's eyes as she dropped her Godaime Kazekage's robe. He also might have enjoyed the way Kankurou's eyes widened in surprise.

But he wasn't going to say it out loud.

Instead, he turned on his heels and walked out of his daughter's office.

"Father!"

Temari finally gained her faculties back when Rasa was already halfway down the hallway—her voice boomed loud enough to freeze all activities in the lobby.

"Good luck, Godaime Kazekage!" Rasa waved back at her, feeling lighter in his steps like a burden was just lifted from his shoulders.

Rasa was at the door when Temari finally reached the lobby. The girl bent over and panted to her knees but when she straightened up, Rasa noted the mischievous teasing gleam in her green eyes.

"You can't elope with the Hokage!"

Everyone shifted their disbelieving stare at them.

 _Brat_.

Rasa thought that he was perfectly justified when he returned her teasing with a dry retort;

"But I'm finally free to indulge our relationship."

Temari made a choking noise, probably not expecting Rasa to humour her teasing. Somewhere from the stairs, Rasa heard Kankurou's snorts of restrained laughter.

One of his scheming council members had a heart attack.

Worth it.

* * *

They weren't lovers. No, they were not.

Rasa still deeply loved Karura. Minato was still madly in love with Kushina.

But they weren't completely platonic friends either.

Platonic went out of the window when the quiet shogi game and light drinking in Minato's study ended up with their lips clashed in a fevered bruising kiss. Rasa's hands tangled in blonde locks to pull the younger man closer while Minato's own hands roamed all over Rasa's body to trace the hardened muscles through layers of clothing as all logical reasonings went out of the window along with the platonic status of their friendship.

They broke apart with a gasp. Rasa shivered underneath the scrutinizing gaze of the vibrant blue eyes.

"I have never been with a man," he admitted softly, allowing himself the indulgence to lean into the warm palm that curved on his cheek. "I—"

"You haven't been indulging in your needs of intimacy after Karura," Minato murmured, soothing and understanding.

The former Kazekage nodded with an embarrassed flush.

"Well, I guess I would be the one who set your standards of men then," the Hokage decided, beaming brightly as if he was enthusiastic of the challenge. "If you want it, of course."

"Uh," Rasa gulped, weighing his decisions before he nodded gingerly. "Please?"

Minato beamed and waited for Rasa to make the first move. The former Kazekage tentatively leant closer to kiss the Hokage, hesitant whether he should treat the kiss like how it was with his late wife or kissing a man required a different technique entirely, but Minato gently led him through it. The Hokage guided Rasa's hand to his hair, curling the hesitant fingers in his blonde locks as he showed the older man what he liked while he explored what made the usually stiff and serious Yondaime Kazekage squirmed and whimpered.

Caught in the heat of the moment, neither of them noticed when the door opened, stayed open for a good few minutes before it swung shut with a quiet squeak.

Rasa tugged on Minato's hair, thinking about his 'retirement' vacation and pondered on the fact that he will have Minato all to himself throughout the whole weekend.

There were three former Hokage to handle the blonde's absence. It will be a quiet, undisturbed break for the Yondaime Hokage.

That thought alone made Rasa groaned into Minato's mouth as he was all but dragged the younger man till they were tumbling down onto the floor—Minato ended up pinning Rasa with his weight.

They were not lovers, no they were not.

Minato did something with his tongue that made Rasa whimpered and clutched the Hokage closer.

They were not lovers, and they would probably never be.

But they were definitely _something_.

* * *

 **OMAKE!**

"Will you stop laughing?"

Kankurou stopped laughing just long enough to give his sister a deadpan 'are-you-serious' stare before he burst out laughing again, honestly enjoying the way Temari's first day as Godaime Kazekage has gone down. After their father's unexpected reply to Temari's teasing jibe as well as the man's departure to Konoha (using the Hiraishin of the Yondaime-sama's kunai out of all things), Suna broke into chaos.

A good half of the Kazekage's council members have been wheeled into a hospital for either a heart attack or difficulties of breathing right after they snapped out of their shocked spell and scrambled to chase after Rasa, only to see the man played with the three-pronged kunai at Suna's gate.

Rasa threw the kunai to the air and vanished from their sight with a playful grin that Kankurou only saw in the pictures of his father's youth.

The man looked _happier_.

Kankurou has yet to forgive the man for the abuse he put Gaara through and all those years he separated their siblings from each other.

But seeing the man toddled on the path of being a human again—all the traces of cold merciless nature of Yondaime Kazekage were slowly been replaced with the genuine human warmth of _Rasa_ —Kankurou decided that it was worth a shot to trust the man.

Plus, the puppeteer whole-heartedly trusted the Yondaime Hokage. Rasa would be in the care and guidance of good hands.

"Kankurou!"

"But nee-chan~" Kankurou wheezed, honestly enjoying the chaos of the fallen council members. "It's _funny_."

Temari sent him flying away with a rampage of angry wind.

It was so worth it.

* * *

"Hey, Hashirama."

Hashirama lifted his gaze up from the shogi board, meeting the calculative gaze of his long-time best friend. "Yes?"

"Minato or the Yondaime Kazekage?" Madara hummed, picking up a shogi piece.

"Huuh?"

"Who will top between those two?"

Hashirama choked, scandalised. " _Pardon me_?"

"I personally think it would be Minato."

Hashirama flailed, fumbling to resist the urge to flip the shogi board.

Madara tipped his head as if he did not notice that the God of Shinobi was dying out of embarrassment in front of him.

"But I might be biased," the Uchiha added, a deep rumble of purr resonated from his chest. "He is a total beauty—Minato, I mean—all confidence and dominance."

The Shodai made choking gasping noise.

"Tobirama agrees," Madara hummed. "We're betting on how long it would take before both of them tumbled into the bed."

"MADARA!"

"Hmm, I wonder…," Madara pondered out loud, and if Hashirama didn't know better, he would've thought that the Uchiha genuinely did not notice that Hashirama was flustered.

But Hashirama noticed the tiny mischievous smirk, and suddenly be reminded of the reason his baby brother chose this man as his romantic partner during their second chance of life.

Mischievous little shits.

"Say, Hashirama…," Madara droned, voice positively devious.

Hashirama frantically looked for an exit.

"You think the Yondaime Kazekage would want to try foursome?"

And the shogi board was flipped.

* * *

Naruto received lots of surprises in the first few days after he returned to Konoha.

The first one was Hinata, who was probably among the weakest people among his classmates two years ago when he left the village.

Naruto returned just in time to witness her graduating spar—a one-on-one battle with Uchiha freaking Madara—and it took his breath away when he saw the way she held her own against the legendary Uchiha.

She is strong. She is beautiful. She is fierce. She is strong. She is still the same gentle Hinata, yet he knew that she could rampage her way through a fight like a raging inferno if she wanted to.

Naruto fell in love.

Mada-jiji was scary and has made his displease clear when Naruto asked Hinata out for a celebratory lunch, but Naruto will survive.

Probably.

Maybe.

Perhaps…

Ugh. Overprotective paternal figures _are_ terrifying.

But, he will make his way through it because… _love conquers all_.

The second surprise he received was Kakashi-no-niichan.

Kakashi-no-niichan, who one, was apparently married to Obito-sensei (how dare they DID NOT tell Naruto and Gaara—aren't they're like, family?) and two, was bedridden due to some mysterious 'parasite' infection.

Naruto rampaged through the Hatake household right after the training with Captain Yamato and was only barely able to evade the giant fireball aimed at his face.

(Well, maybe he should knock first instead of breaking through the door, but how would he know that Obito-sensei would react violently to his less civilised entrance?)

Naruto was about to pout and rant at the one-eyed Uchiha, only to have his jaw slacked down in surprise upon seeing his sensei (who is also his honorary elder brother by the way) stared at him in surprise—all bare-faced and rounded with a child.

His very much male Kakashi-no-niichan was knocked up.

What the actual fricking frack had happened in Konoha during his absence?

Naruto would have yelled 'Kai' to break the ridiculous genjutsu if not because of Gaara and the Nidaime's sudden arrival.

The same gaping surprise on Gaara's face and the smugness radiating from the Nidaime were proof enough that this was no genjutsu.

Gaara has immediately turned to his silver-haired sensei and demanded an explanation, but Naruto has lost it halfway the introduction and decided to just accept that the Old Man Second did his crazy things again.

Old Man Second, plus crazy ninjutsu, equal to this _insanity._

An easy equation that even Naruto could understand.

Conclusion: Kakashi was very _knocked up_ and Naruto was about to embrace the title 'Uncle' in a few months.

It wasn't a bad thing, per se.

There were few other minor surprises too. Surprises like the fact that everyone with the exception of him and Gaara was a Chuunin, Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei were married and is having a child too and also the fact that some of his peers were dating.

Minor stuff, but still a surprise.

Though, the biggest surprise actually came on the day before his beloved Tou-san left Konoha with the former Yondaime Kazekage for a well-deserved break that the two leaders finally get.

That night, Naruto was fiddling with the needle and thread as he tried to replace the dark beady eyes of the fox stuffed toy he bought in Kiri with the ones that resembled a cutesy mimicry of Kurama's eyes. If he was going to be an uncle, he wanted his little nephew or niece to accept and love his fluffy partner. This would hopefully ease up the babe enough before he summoned Kurama out of his body and introduced the Kyuubi to the child.

It was then when Gaara stormed into his room with a blush almost matching his vibrant red hair.

Naruto raised a confused brow when Gaara turned to say something at him before the Shukaku jinchuuriki snapped his jaw shut and proceeded to bang his head to the wall—his sand hovered behind him with one tendril soothingly patting the teen's shoulder.

Two years ago, Naruto would have been concerned and stopped Gaara from his self-induced concussion.

Now, he wouldn't even bat a lash, considering the rumours he heard regarding the chaos and trauma Tobirama and Gaara left in their journey. Some of the Old Man Second's crazy must have rubbed off on his baby brother.

Plus, Naruto was now aware that Karura's and Kushina's souls existed within their bodies—and the sand (which was definitely controlled by Karura now) was not giving Naruto any hints that he should be concerned with Gaara's behaviour. In fact, the way the tendril of sand moved seemed like a fond amusement instead of worries.

But Naruto was still curious, though.

"What are you doing, Gaara?"

"Attempting to induce selective amnesia," the red-haired teen grunted, banging his head one last time (this time the sand did protect him) before he stumbled and plopped on the bed to curl by Naruto's side. "I do not wish to see that."

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed, distracted by his sewing. "See what?"

Gaara whimpered and wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders. Sensing Gaara's distress, Naruto automatically reached a hand up to grasp Gaara's wrist, grounding his little brother close to him.

"What did you see?"

Gaara flushed a deeper shade of red. Then, he promptly stood, jaw set in determination.

"We're moving out."

Naruto's brows shot up to his hairline.

" _What_?"

"We're moving out, Naruto."

With that, Gaara turned on his heels and proceeded to pack Naruto's clothes into a storage seal. Naruto fumbled and scrambled off the bed, hands gripping Gaara's wrists tight to stop the manic packing.

"Gaara, what the hell?"

"I do not wish to be here when Tou-san screws Chichi-ue to the heavens."

Naruto took a bit too long to process that. Then, he screamed.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Rasa reluctantly nudged Minato away, smirking at the tiny protest that the Hokage let out. They were still on the floor and completely clothed, but damn it was so close of both of them to ignore other people in the house and submit to their needs. Rasa's hands were buried deep in Minato's hair, fingers tangling with the blonde locks, his legs hitched around the younger man's waist. Minato grumbled out a muffled protest, nuzzling his nose to the exposed skin just above Rasa's collar, his fingers that were threading in Rasa's hair curled to a fist while his other hand held Rasa's waist still as he rutted their hips together.

"Minato," Rasa said with a deep warning tone to _stop_.

Minato understood the tone and did just that. It didn't stop the sulky whine though.

"Whyyyy?"

"I think that's your son," Rasa mused, huffing a laugh at the sulky pout on Minato's face.

"Naruto probably just heard about the news that Kakashi is having twins."

Rasa quirked an eyebrow. "Remind me again how the hell you get the infamous Copy Ninja knocked up?"

"Not me," Minato chided, clicking his tongue. "That was all Obito," he grinned. "And Tobi-san's new jutsu. I'm just the benefactor for the breakthrough of impossibilities"

"Insane," Rasa grumbled, but there was no heat in his voice. In fact, he sounded more amused than anything else. "You're all crazy."

"Careful, _Rasa-san_ ," Minato purred, and the way his name rolled out of the Hokage's lips made Rasa shivered as his toes curled with want. "You're about to spend a whole weekend with this crazy."

Minato punctuated each word with a kiss along the length of Rasa's throat—giving his unspoken promise to the older man.

"I guess it's about time I loosen up a bit," the former Kazekage huffed, completely unaware that he just trapped himself with those words.

Minato flashed a predatory grin.

"Oh, you will~" the Hokage promised.

Rasa gulped, knowing that he would be loosened up in more way than one this weekend.

 **THE END**


End file.
